Why?
by allieg125
Summary: Ryan and Marissa have not seen eachother in three years. Ryan lives in Arizona and never came home. Marissa is in Newport.Ryan is finally coming home. Why didn't he come home before? Will Ryan and Marissa be together? Or are they meant to just be friends?
1. Ryans Coming Home

Why

Why did it not work out between Ryan and Marissa? Why does it seem to be too late? Why do people loose hope? Why does everyone else know? Why will it be different this time? Why can't you live without them? Why are certain people met to be together?

It had been three years since Ryan and Marissa have seen each other. They each had their own lives now. Ryan lived in Arizona and never came back to visit anyone. He saw The Cohen's when they came to visit him for holidays. Seth came to visit a lot. He never seem to be able to go to Newport why? Well let's save that for later. Now Ryan was coming home with a big news. Little did he know the life he left behind was all about to come back to him.

"Who are you?" Marissa said.

"Whoever you want me to be." Ryan said.

End of Flashback.

" Ryan you there?" Amy said.

Amy was Ryan's fiancée and they were on their way back to Newport.

"Huh" Ryan said.

"What's Wrong?" Amy said.

Ryan had just had a flashback of Marissa. He was completely out of ti the whole car ride.

Flashback.

"My life just doesn't work without you" Marissa said.

"Yeah and it always seems to go so smooth when we're together" Ryan says.

She laughs.

They kiss.

"Thanks" Ryan said.

End of Flashback.

"Ryan do you think they will be surprised?" Amy said.

"What?" Ryan said.

"Sandy and Kirsten, oh and Seth" Amy said.

"Yeah probably" Ryan said.

"Ryan what's wrong?" Amy said.

" What Nothing" Ryan said.

That was a lie. He was starting to have second thoughts of returning to Newport. It was the first holiday he had spent in Newport in years. He did not want to face the life he left behind. Little did he know he left a lot behind.


	2. Belle

"Mom I think Ryan is here" Seth said.

The doorbell rang.

"RYAN!!" Seth said

"Hey Seth, you remember Amy."

"Hey Amy"

"Hi Seth"

"Well Well look who finally came to Newport"

"Summer" Ryan said giving her a hug.

"Hey Sum do you know where I left my purse" Marissa said.

There she was Ryan not knowing what to say. He finally said "Hi Marissa"

"Wow Hi Ryan"

"Oh this is Amy, Amy this is my friend Marissa"

Ryan thought in his head "friend" she was defiantly more than that.

"Mommy Sandy is going to get me" A little girl said running to Marissa.

"Belle this is my friend Ryan can you say hi"

She waved her hand.

"Wow Marissa you're a mom now, I didn't know that"

"Yeah"

They both just stare at each other. Then Seth decide to break the silence "Anyone hungry?"

"I'm starving" Marissa said.

They all laughed and went to the dinner table.

Dinner was very awkward. No one really spoke. Ryan and Marissa making eyes at each other. After dinner Sandy and Kirsten left and they five of them decide to stay. Ryan, Seth, Marissa, and Summer started going down memory lane.

"Hey Ryan remember when my Mom caught you and Marissa in the pool house?"

Ryan and Marissa looked at each other.

"Ryan you never told me that you guys dated."

"Sorry Amy"

" I have to go"

Ryan looks at them.

"Excuse Me"

He goes after Amy.

"Amy"

"Ryan you should of told me because at first I thought I was crazy but now it all makes sense."

"Amy, what makes sense? What are you talking about?"

"Belle"

"Belle?"

"Ryan are you blind?"

"Amy whatever your thinking don't"

"Ryan"

"I just met her for the first time today"

"That doesn't mean that she isn't yours"

"Amy, Marissa would never do that"

"Okay fine shes not yours but can we go I'm getting a little sick of hearing the wonder days of Ryan and Marissa"

"Amy this is where we are staying"

"Ryan I'm getting a hotel room, I guess I'll just met you there"

"Amy"

"No its fine catch up with your friends"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

He kissed her.

"I love you."

"You better"

Ryan went back to the room where Seth, Marissa, and Summer were.

"Where's Amy?" Summer asked.

"Oh she went to the hotel"

"Oh"

"So Marissa is Belles father around?"

"She's never going to tell you who he is, she wont even tell us. I mean we thought it was, well never mind."

Ryan looked at Marissa.


End file.
